1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connector connection terminals, in particular, to a connector connection terminal for connecting to a connecting portion arranged at a distal end of a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for an FPC connector, for example, an FPC connector removably fitted with a flexible printed circuit board, the connector including required number of contacts having a contacting portion that contacts the flexible printed circuit board on both sides in an up and down direction, and a housing including a fit-in port to be held and fixed with the contact and to be inserted with the flexible printed circuit board, where the contacting portion in the up and down direction of the contact is arranged in a zigzag manner when a contact point with the contact of the flexible printed circuit board is arrayed in a zigzag manner (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-178959)